Transcend
by kasumi-aiko
Summary: After witnessing a disturbing sight, Sango runs to find comfort. But she didn't know she would find comfort with InuYasha.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Unknown Affections

Knees were brought down to the earth as the wind shifting around them had disappeared completely, leaving them all in silence. Birds had no place for singing, nor did the forest life have no place for making any sound whatsoever. The silence here was only doomed by the concealing clouds; hiding the sun's rays to be gilded across Japan's grounds. The gloominess seemed to be too dark for this moment, though…it was pretty saddening considering what had just happened.

Two figures in a lily white feather were disappearing with each second as a certain young woman had her knees brought to the earth beneath her. The soft ground cushioned her knees as she tried to hold back tears; refraining herself from speaking to avoid the risk of her voice cracking and her breaths to become uneven.

She cupped her face into both her hands as she tried to hide the fact of tears releasing from her dark hues. The glassy image of her eyes was what she didn't want her friends to see. Not like this, for she feared she appeared weak to them by letting a departure break her down.

A gasp escapes her thin lips as pressure was lightly bestowed upon her right shoulder. She removed her hands from her face as she looked to the side; witnessing a hand with a dark violet cloth wrapped around the palm along with light blue beads—prayer beads—to conceal a curse. The girl looked back down to the grass blades which had softly cushioned her seat as she placed both her hands onto her knees. The many dark strands of her hair had curtained her eyes to be seen from the world.

"Don't worry, Miroku…I'll be alright," she had said softly; careful not to let her voice crack under pressure. It was hard enough to speak to the monk, let alone her other friends that stood silently around her.

The monk continued to rest his palm upon her shoulder as he stood silent as well as the others. There was a long and discomfited pause as he remained silent. When that pause ended, Miroku whispered, "Sango…you know I'm always here for you. We all are."

As soon as those comforting words slipped from the monk's very lips, the forming pools of tears around her eyes had gently spilled over her pallid cheeks as she let them fall to the surface of her hands. She compressed her lips to hide away the sobs she held in for so long since her and her brother's last meeting. It was painful: this departure.

Noticing the tears dropping from her eyes, a young girl with dark hair which lingered to the midsection of her back quickly knelt by the female demon slayer; wrapping her arms around her. Repeatedly, she would comfort her good friend.

"Thank you, Kagome," Sango had cried as she held onto the arm in front of her as she sobbed; her tears soaking with each spill onto Kagome's sleeve. It was hard to feel to see her brother take leave along with Kagura: The Wind Sorceress whom was incarnated from Naraku. It was times like these she wanted to slaughter them both so much to having Kohaku emotionally too far away for her heart to reach him.

As she sobbed into Kagome's arm—cushioning her face into the warmth, Kirara appeared at her knees after reverting back into her kitten form. The little cat brushed herself against Sango's leg: her own little way of comforting her master.

As for the others: InuYasha and Shippo, the young fox demon was there right beside Kagome as she had hugged Sango. InuYasha kept his distance as his hands wee clenched in fists; watching Kagura get away. Though he felt sorry for Sango, he didn't really show any physical sympathy towards her. As of all this time, the half-demon male punished himself for not killing Kagura this time around. It would have been possible for Sango to retrieve Kohaku back into her life and make attempts to replenish his memory. It somewhat pained him for witnessing Sango's pain.

InuYasha looked away as he walked towards Sango.

"I'm sorry," he murmured under his breath as he brushed past the others waiting afar for them to finish.

Sango lets out a gasp as she raised her head from Kagome's sleeve and turned her gaze towards InuYasha as he walked away. She compressed her lips, feeling rather silly while her heart had skipped a beat there. Pushing that to the back of her mind, a small smile is caressed upon her soft lips as she wiped her tears away from her eyes.

Her hand reaches for her weapon as she lifts herself up after Kagome releases her from her comforting embrace. Sango looks to Miroku as she smiled towards him then bowing her head in 'thanks' for his comforting words as she brushed past him; Kirara transforming into a sabre tooth-like cat as fire surrounded her feet.

Sango reached over her companion's shoulder as she turned over to Miroku, Shippo and Kagome. "We better get moving," she said with a smile on her face.

The others smiled back, happy they had comforted her enough. Soon, Kagome approached InuYasha with the little fox demon upon her shoulder. She was lifted into his back and InuYasha began running. Kirara lifted herself into the air with Miroku behind Sango.

As they took flight, Sango looked behind herself towards InuYasha as she smiled. It was hard to say about her feelings for the male half-demon, but only confusion came to her mind whenever she thought of it. It was then when InuYasha had returned her gaze when Sango's cheeks flamed cherry red as she pulled her gaze from his as quick as she can.

_Silly of me_, she thought. _My heart skipped a beat there for a moment…_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Dagger

The sun peeked through the translucent leaves; leaving a radiant jaded glow for Sango to witness. A smile was brought to her lips as she looked up while Kirara lied still upon her lap. Sango bestowed light strokes across the soft fur Kirara possessed; enjoying to soft touch across the surface of her palm. Despite the faint immature arguments being turn tabled by in the distance, the calm forces of Sango's life seemed to surround her as she tried to make the best of this day.

"I'll be back in three days. I promise InuYasha. Yeesh, sometimes you act like little kid. Grow up," Kagome had said before descending herself into the well. Those words stabbed InuYasha the wrong way in which had enraged him.

The male quickly gripped the mouth of the well as he pulled himself to see over as he shouted, "What did you just say?" Seeing that the blue glow had already engulfed Kagome's form; InuYasha pushed himself away from the way and grunted. "Stupid Kagome…always is doing her damn tests. It would be better if she just stayed here. Damn, her era is so confusing," he breathed.

"You really shouldn't talk to yourself, InuYasha. People will start to wonder," a familiar voice was heard through the shadows. InuYasha's eyes widen as he sniffed the air and looked around himself to capture the little fox in which this voice had belonged to. Soon, InuYasha's eyes trailed towards the rim of the well where Shippo sat silently and innocently.

With his hand, InuYasha attempts to grip Shippo's tail.

"Why don't you mind your own damn business!" he growled as he chased the little fox around. Shippo ran for his life as he repeatedly apologized to InuYasha while he let his tiny feet carry him through the forest; desperately seeking for protection.

Sango smiled sweetly as she looked up into the bright blue sky; cupping the entire grounds of Japan. The sight was simply peaceful and very calming. The clouds were minimal, but they shown beauty in a way. Flowers swayed from left to right as a swift and gentle breeze came across; lifting fallen flower petals around the female demon slayer. She lets out a small giggle, for she was overwhelmed by the beauty around her. Her soft sound had wakened the small cat Kirara. She lets out a yawn and looks up at her master; tilting her head to the side as she lets out a soft "Mew?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Kirara. Did I wake you?" Sango asked politely as she looked down at her cat. With a soft smile and a gentle touch of her very hand, she strokes the little cat demon's head and down along her back. "I won't do it again. I promise."

Kirara looked up a Sango; enjoying the light strokes her master had granted her. She had forgiven her and brushed herself along the female's abdomen to show her forgiveness.

Sango smiled down at her small friend. She soon heard footfalls nearing where she sat silently. She looked around to see that it was the monk. Curious of where he was walking off to, she sets Kirara to the side as she walks herself over to where he was.

"Hello, Miroku. Where are you off to?"

Miroku stopped and looked over to Sango. His eyes light and a gentle smile on his face. It was always difficult to depict this man's thoughts, which was why Sango hadn't known if he was off womanizing or doing a simple good deed for a villager in need.

"Why, hello my dear Sango. Me? Well, I'm off for a walk. That's all," the monk said simply.

_A walk?_ Sango thought in the comfort of her very own head. A soft pink blush formed over her cheeks, wondering if this was the perfect time for her and Miroku to be alone. It was sometimes rare for them to be a lone: Kagome off to her own era, Shippo and InuYasha doing heaven knows what. She looked down as she brought a hand up to her lips and looked away. Sango had always had deep feelings for Miroku, though she rarely shows it. Right now, she wondered if she would definitely show it by going on this walk.

"Can I join you?" she asked gently as her dark hues were brought over to meet with the monk's deep violet eyes. Miroku smirked as he neared her, reaching his hand to her back side.

"Ah, so you do have feelings for me," he said proudly as his hand reached toward the soft surface of Sango's back side.

Sango gasped as anger had risen within her heart. With her hand, she slaps Miroku across the face as she turned around; mad and yet sad that he ruins every opportunity for her to show her true feelings for the monk.

"Who'd have feelings for a lecherous monk like you, Miroku? Go ahead, go alone." Sango walked back towards the hut in which they had all resided within whenever returning to this village.

When the heat had disappeared from her heart, sadness loomed and broke her fulfilled happiness in today. She looks down to her demon cat as Kirara had brushed up against Sango's leg. The female smiled to show no pain as she bends her knees to lower herself; bringing her hand to stroke Kirara's head.

But before long, Kirara suddenly looked towards the forest in which the well was held. Quickly, Kirara departed from Sango and ran towards the forest; disappearing with every moment. Sango watched as her companion disappeared behind the shadows where the sun would show no image; for its rays her hidden behind the trees and the leaves.

"Kirara, where are you going? Kirara!" Sango cried as she began moving her feet to get closer towards the forest. But before moving any further after reaching the half way point, she thinks of Miroku. He had disappeared behind the same forest after fondling Sango's back side.

Wait…I can't think any further of this…He's probably in trouble, Sango thought as she continued running. She worried for the monk right now and the heat of anger had finally and fully disappeared from her system as she neared the forest.

Soon, shadows of leaves had hid her away from the sun; letting only few traces of the rays upon her form while she walked across the path where she meets with the Sacred Tree. She whispered out for Kirara's name and when the cat didn't respond, Sango runs in deeper and towards the well as she searched for her companion.

"Please be alright, Miroku…" Sango said silently as she walked closer to the well.

"I'm sorry I took so long, Kagome," A familiar monk's voice was heard. Sango raised an eyebrow as she hid behind a tree, wondering what her friend was doing back so early.

Kagome shook her head as she took hold of Miroku's hand in which she had used to pull her up and over the well's mouth rim. "Don't worry, Miroku. So…is InuYasha…?"

Miroku nodded once with a smile. "He chased Shippo to the ends of the earth," he chuckled.

When Kagome didn't return a smile, Miroku ceased his chuckle and had a concerned expression upon his face. With the soft touch of his hand, he brings the girl closer to him; his index finger under her chin and pulling her towards him. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Kagome compressed her lips as she looked off to the side as her cheeks were flaring red. "I…I don't know, Miroku…I don't want to hurt InuYasha and Sango if they found out we're…" She broke off her sentence as she felt a sudden embrace; arms surrounding her form.

"Then they won't find out, Kagome." Miroku continued to hug onto Kagome. He pulled back some ways to meet with her dark gaze. "I want you to know that I deeply care for you…and I don't want anything to break us apart," he whispered as his face neared hers.

Kagome's cheeks were heating up deeply as she felt Miroku nearing her lips. Her heart pounded within the walls of her chest. She felt the monk's hand nearing her back and pushed her against him.

"M-Miroku…" she whispered softly before the gentle surface of the monk's lips collided with hers. A sudden spark was created between them as Kagome returned the kiss; wrapping both her arms around Miroku's neck as she pushed his head inwards for their kiss to become passionate. Their bodies pressed together both held each other so close; deepening their passion-filled kiss.

It was the exact sight Sango feared to see the monk do, but it hurt deeply to see that it was her friend, Kagome, within the man she cared for in his arms. For now, the female's actions were still and hurt. She couldn't move as the sounds of Kagome and Miroku's session droned on. With her hands, Sango cups her ears to block out these heart breaking sounds, wishing it would stop. Right now, it felt as if multiple daggers were penetrating her heart; leaving tears to spill from her gentle eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Dormant

A soft breeze sifted passed Sango's form as she continued to hold her hands against her ears with her eyes shut tight. Kirara reappeared and sat across from Sango's hurt form. The soft breezes were what Sango couldn't feel; for hurt was all that surrounded her heart now and it appeared that nothing else can be felt.

We're here for you Sango. Repeating those words within her head only left another wave of pain engulf around her heart. It was then when Sango released herself from her hands to hear nothing. It pained her too much to look to see if they had actually departed, but footfalls were heard as they faded in the distance.

Meanwhile, InuYasha returned with an injured fox demon in his clutch. He sniffed the air to scent out Kagome's scent. He raised an eyebrow and took leave; dropping Shippo to the ground as his feet carried him quickly across the earth. Soon, InuYasha stopped himself in front of the monk.

"Hey, did Kagome come back?" InuYasha asked eagerly; wanting to give her a piece of his mind for her comment a while ago.

Miroku nodded; his face calm. "She forgot a piece of paper she called…homework? So, I returned it to her, wondering if she needed it, since these papers seemed rather important to her."

InuYasha narrowed his eyes, disappointed that he had missed Kagome's return. Sniffing the air once more and his ears flickering by Sango's scent and the light sounds of sobbing had formed around, the male half-demon took leave without a word and disappeared behind the trees.

His golden gaze searched around; dodging trees and branches as he made his way to where Sango's scent was. The sun above continued to shine brightly and send a calm atmosphere around Japan, but the happiness and calmness were long gone from Sango's heart and InuYasha would soon come to realize this as he seen Sango with her head buried into her knees and arms dropped to her sides; limp and still.

"Sango?" InuYasha breathed as she landed himself in front of her. His feet implanted within the earth as he crouched himself in front of Sango. It was irregular that he would come for Sango's emotional aid. But right now, the male wanted to know what was wrong: why tears spilled from her eyes more than what had happened days ago when she was departed from her dearest brother, Kohaku. "What's wrong?" he asked in a deep voice.

Sango kept her head lowered as her heart rapidly flutters behind her chest chambers as her nails dug into the dirt; wanting InuYasha to go away. Without any words, Sango lifted herself from her solemn position and walked away from InuYasha; running from where she was. She wanted to escape for now for the length of time as Kagome is away.

It hurt her to see what Kagome did to InuYasha. Sango knew that InuYasha cared for Kagome, though it was rarely shown, she knew it very well by his occasional jealousy. It was now when Sango desperately wanted to confess to the male of what she just witnessed as a case of revenge towards the two for that they had done to her heart. But Sango knew it wouldn't do any good, and she didn't want to hurt InuYasha.

"Hey, wait up Sango!" InuYasha cried as he leapt from his position and ran after the sad female. Ignoring his words, Sango continued running along the path as Kirara ran alongside her companion.

A frown came to InuYasha's face as he took one giant leap and landed in front of Sango. The girl stopped herself from running any further; letting out a quick gasp as she didn't bother looking at the half demon. She simply dodged his form and ran to her heart's content; wanting to disappear from the village.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" InuYasha shouted as he took hold of her wrist to refrain her from running any further. Sango gasped by his sudden grab. She stopped herself.

The sparkling diamond-like tears had splashed away from her eyes as they widen in surprise. She felt the grip of his hand strengthen around her wrist; having her inability to move at all. She didn't bother run anymore, nor even take a glance behind herself. Her heart was fluttering insanely under dormant. But as soon as this surprise had faded, anger erupted from the overwhelming sadness she felt.

Sango pulled her hand from InuYasha as her anger arose within her heart. She finally looked behind herself as tears flooded around her chocolate-brown hues. Her eyes swollen form repeated sobs.

"None of your damn business, InuYasha!" she shouted angrily. It seemd a bit harsh, but she didn't want InuYasha to follow her any longer. Sango wanted nothing but to get away from here and have her own alone time to think things over. She hated Miroku and Kagome right now, but she only bad for feeling this way.

Looking away from the male half demon's eyes, Sango had Kirara transform where she would herself onto her back. Soon, they flew off towards Sango's village.

InuYasha watched; dumbfounded of what had just happened. He frowned, coming to the conclusion that maybe it was Miroku's fault for Sango feeling this way. Little did this male know that it was the exact case but with someone _he_ cared for.

• • •

Night approached in a swift motion as Sango began placing incense candles for purification and flowers upon the graves of her comrades; her family. She came across the last and final grave. She kneeled before it, and, like all the others, she prayed into her hands as her eyes were closed.

The dim glow from her torch had faintly shone over her pallid face; creating an irregular golden hue. The night around her was so fulfilled with silence and constant lurking of demons within the forest shadows. Though, with her skill, she can slay them single handily and without the help of her.

As soon as she said her final prayer for the night, Sango lifted herself from the ground as she walked towards the house she used to dwell within along with her father and brother. She sat across the wooden planks which led into the house as she sat silently. Kirara soon approached Sango and sat quietly upon her lap.

Sango looked up into the dark sky as the moon made its appearance through the thickened clouds. The darkness soon faded once the full moon had made its debut. Stars were now shining brighter than ever and the beautiful and wonderful glow had created a much more radiant hue of things across the land. Upon her face lied a glowing surface where her white lily skin was glowing beautifully. Without her realization of course.

"I was so harsh on InuYasha, Kirara…" Sango softly spoke as she lower her head some. She soon remembered the words she had harshly said to him which only made her sad and mad with herself. "Would he ever speak to me again after the way I behaved?" she asked her cat as she looked down at the tiny kitten.

"Mew." Kirara brushed herself against Sango's arm to comfort her. Though, this cat had witnessed the same her master had sighted, she felt sad for her and would do anything to comfort her.

"Kirara…you always know how to make me feel better." Sango took hold of Kirara's form and brought her inwards to hold her tenderly as a few tears escaped from her eyes. She was still hurt by the monks and Kagome's actions earlier this afternoon and the sight would forever remain in her mind as long as she still contains feelings for Miroku. It was hard to forget no matter how hard she tried, the stabbing wounds in her hearts will remain and leave eternal scars.

As the silence dragged and the moon continued to shine heavenly to give off a glow to the black pallet it was stuck upon. The scenery was very beautiful, though, Sango did not enjoy it one bit. With a sigh, the demon slayer wiped away her tears and let Kirara lie on her lap once again as she looked up into the sky once again trying to push that to the back of her mind and try to relax since she had three days to herself.

Sango lied back as her hair formed dark pools around her head as she remained herself quiet and not to disturb Kirara's sleep. As she lied their, her eyes close gently as one single and final tear escaped her eye as she made a promise to herself that she will never cry over Miroku whom had hurt her so much. Sango wanted to stay strong for her friends and not to show any weakness that would surely embrace her feelings and emotions to break down and crumble.

Huff. A sudden thud was made against the ground as InuYasha landed upon the earth as he made his way towards the dim glow in the distance. Behind him, he held Sango's weapon the Hiraikotsu in which she had left behind while running off to be away from everyone; to lie dormant for a while within the very chambers of her village. InuYasha neared Sango's broken down house, feeling that bothersome curiosity of the pain his friend felt. He wanted answers so he can make her feel better.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Warmth

Witness, InuYasha looked down to see Sango's eyes shut tight, though, through the dim light of a single torch fire, her eyes still appeared to be swollen from her previous sadness and sobs. His eyes changed to appear sympathetic for he felt sad for Sango. He didn't know what was exactly bothering her, but he hoped she would be okay soon. Lightly, InuYasha laid her Hiraikotsu beside her silently; careful not to awake her sleeping form. He then looked around, wondering if she had felt cold under the stars.

"Hm…" InuYasha took off his red haori and spread it wide and placed the fabric over the sleeping Sango.; making sure every part of her body was covered from the neck down. This robe was somewhat precious to the male and it protected him from coldness during the cold winter days when he grew up alone.

InuYasha looked around, seeing that the torch was fading quickly. Frowning at the fact that this was the only source of warmth she received the male quickly gathered wood and made a small, but warm fire near the demon slayer. With the last remaining flame from the torch, InuYasha lit the fire as it created an auburn glow around him and Sango.

An accomplished smile surfaced his lips as he placed both his hands on his hips. Soon, InuYasha found a clear spot upon the ground where he would take a seat. While he sat down, he would break a few dead sticks and throw them into the lively flame to keep the fires living. After breaking his final stick, a sudden shift under his haori was heard and sought.

InuYasha watched the odd movement of what was ever under his robe (other than Sango). Kirara revealed herself as she dispatched herself from the covers. The numerous shifting and movement had caused Sango to gasp; raising her to sit up.

Confusion came to the poor girl's eyes as orange flames danced before her. She rubbed her eyes to see if she was still dreaming but apparently not. She looked around her to see the red fabric hand over her body. She gasped as recognised this close scent and turned her attention before her to where InuYasha had sat; beyond the flames where they hide his torso, but not his face.

InuYasha realised them that she was awake. Quickly, InuYasha stood to his feet and looked at her.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up, Sango. I brought your weapon since you forgot it back at Kaede's," he apologized.

Sango looked at him for a long moment as her hands clutch the red fabric; creating random patterns of the folds as her eyes stared straight forward to InuYasha. She could hardly believe these sudden good deeds she was granted upon. She suddenly felt bad as her heart drowned in hurt once again. She brought the robe and hid her face within the cloth as tears escaped her eyes once again.

"H-hey! What's wrong now?" InuYasha asked nervously, thinking he must have done something wrong.

Sango lifted her head from the cloth as she looked to InuYasha with glassy eyes and light tears pooling atop her lower eye lid. "Y-you…did this for me…when I t-treated you…l-like that e-earlier…" she murmured softly to him.

InuYasha frowned and walked around the fire and closer to where she sat. "Hey, don't worry about it. I'm just…" The male turned off to the side and placed a hand near his lips. "Worried about you is all…" he muffled in which Sango couldn't clearly understand.

"What?" she whispered.

"You were crying and…I was…worried," he finally confessed as a soft shade of red appeared against his cheek bones. To hide them, he looked directly into the fire so the hue of his cheeks can match the hue of the glow of the fire. It was only natural for a friend to feel worried for another. It was one of InuYasha's human traits, though…it was rarely shown to others.

Buh-Bump. Suddenly, Sango's heart raced and her cheeks began to inflame. She felt the heat within her face grow rapidly so she looked away to hide her flustered look. "W-worried? There's no reason to be worried about me, InuYasha."

"I know," InuYasha quickly replied. "Because, well, Sango you're strong and…you were crying so something was clearly bothering you." InuYasha looked down; his eyes off into space as if his surroundings were black around him, but a single spot light over Sango and him. Suddenly, his dark, prominent eyebrows pulled together in a frown as he looked towards the ground. "Do you think you can hide things from me?" he asked as his sincere gaze looked over to the female.

Sango didn't say any word, for this tone seemed rather harsh and frightening. She continued to look away from his eyes to hide the blush and sadness within her.

Wham!

The boards below them shook after InuYasha's fist was brought against the planks. Sango jumped as she kept her gaze away while she closed her eyes tight.

"What's wrong, Sango? You're never sad like this and…why now?" he asked; wanting to help his friend. His voice seemed deep and harsh which frightened Sango.

To hide her fear and sadness, rage builds up within her system once more. She stands to her feet and frowns downwards to where InuYasha sat.

"Why do you care so much? You hardly care for anything up until now!" she shouted back.

It was the question InuYasha tried to ask himself. Why was it that he cared so much for Sango's feelings? He was entirely unsure of why he felt this way towards her. Before then, their feelings toward each other were mutual: companionship between two acquaintances. But without ever realising it, these two had their relationship right under their noses.

InuYasha had build up his own rage. He stood up to his bare feet as his hands were in tight fists. "Maybe I shouldn't have come here at all! Let you get through this on your own…!" InuYasha brushed past the girl with his anger heating with each second. "Sorry if I ever came…" he murmured and disappeared into the night.

Sango stood silent; unable to shake the bad feeling off her shoulders. She didn't mean for her and InuYasha to fight, and it only pained her more because she was unable to tell the male the truth of what she had seen. She didn't want for him to get hurt because seeing the person once deeply care for fall in love with another was simply horrible. The unending stab wounds stuck against one's heart can leave one to perish and deal with it on their own.

"I'm sorry, InuYasha," Sango sobbed as she lifted his rob and dug her face into the cloth while she was brought to her knees. The scent of him came off of this fabric and it made her heart fall heavier as she thought over their recent fight.

Wrapping the rob around her shoulders, Sango lets herself fall by the fire as she makes InuYasha's haori into a cocoon for herself to keep from coldness. Meanwhile, Kirara lied by her master's side and kept her comforted. But the single touch of Kirara's body didn't cease the sadness which had overwhelmed Sango's fragile state. She continued to look into the flames as they began dying with every hour that passed by. Soon, daylight came from the eastern horizon, leaving her and Kirara in a dim blue light, for the sun did not rise yet.

Dark shadows began to revert back into their visible state: Trees and the many broken down houses within the village of the Demon Slayers. But these surroundings…they were estranged from Sango right about now as the painful replays of Kagome and Miroku engulfed her memories. But tears did not spill from her eyes…numbness seemed to be the only state she felt right now as she watched a single smoke lining rise from the soot and ashes as the last ember died.

InuYasha ran across the earth again until approaching the demon slayers' village where he would walk; unsure of Sango's mood right now. He walked until he stopped himself which was at Sango's head. He stood silent; not knowing what to say or do since he had forgotten his robe…though…it was on purpose.

Sango's eyes looked up to see two bare feet with red fabric cuffing over his ankle area of his leg. She compressed her lips as she looked back into the deadened fire. After the long moment of silence, Sango finally managed to speak.

"I don't want you to get hurt because of me, InuYasha…that is why I can't tell you what's bothering me…" she truthfully told the male.

InuYasha continued to stand there until he took a swift seat by Sango. His legs were crossed; one leg over the other and flat on the ground as he crossed his arms as well. "What makes you think that whatever hurts you will hurt me too? You and I have rare things in common, Sango. So just spill…" he demanded in a soft, yet annoyed, voice.

Sango kept quiet, debating whether or not to tell InuYasha the truth. She didn't want to hurt him, but…she wanted revenge, but it wouldn't make her feel any better. She tried to think of InuYasha's feelings first. But once another wave of the image of Kagome and Miroku embracing each other, Sango quickly unravels the haori from her body and looked directly to InuYasha; her mouth open as if she was to say the truth.

"InuYasha…I…I," she murmured before her eyes looked down. _Should I really do this? He'll be as crushed as me if he is to find out, but Kagome and Miroku hurt me so much, I just want to get back at them. What should I do?_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Hidden Anger

"InuYasha I…I don't want to fight anymore." Sango's head lowered some as the strands of her bangs curtain her eyes away from his. It was true…Sango vowed to herself that she will never tell InuYasha what she had witnessed…for the sake of his heart. There was no way she would do such a thing to him.

InuYasha stared down at her, disappointed by her decision of words. Annoyance was there, but understanding as well. The male knew very well how bad he had felt when leaving Sango alone. He hadn't wanted to; considering the saddened state she was in.

"Me neither," he murmured a reply. Sango looked up; her eyes appearing to be lighter and a little happier than before. She was happy that she and InuYasha managed to mend things up like this.

Tired, Sango hadn't clearly thought of what her next words were. She neared the male half demon by crawling towards him as her eyes were weary and nearly letting the world around her fade out for her to be let to sleep.

"InuYasha?" she whispered.

"What?" he asked; slightly nervous of why she neared so close to him.

Hesitating, Sango managed to say, "May I rest my head on your shoulder?"

InuYasha's eyes widen. "Wh-what?"

"I'm…so…tired." She pleaded as she lowered her head once more.

InuYasha looked off to the side as his cheeks slightly heated up. "S-sure."

A small smile bloomed over Sango's thin lips s she fully pulled herself towards him. Soon, when she sat down beside him and the red robe warming her entire body, Sango let her head rest upon his shoulder as her eyes drifted shut.

Knowing she was asleep and without her ever knowing, InuYasha took one arm and wrapped it around her shoulders as he pulled her closer to him. The warmth of her shoulders had caused his own heart to race from the embarrassing action he had just committed. It was rare for him to bestow this kind of affection upon another…especially someone who was just a 'friend'. He wondered why he had pulled such an act but—although it felt embarrassing—it felt rather comforting than most times.

• • •

Kirara's paws planted against the ground giving off a low thud. With that, Sango slid herself off with her Hiraikotsu attached to her back. Despite what had happened three days before, it was a miracle that her lips beheld such a bright smile after seeing her friends.

Kaede's hut was close by and outside waiting were Kagome, Shippo and Miroku. Kagome stood to her feet and ran towards the demon slayer with a brighten smile and hugged onto Sango's shoulders. The embrace was secure and very close. This affection had nearly brought Sango to tears considering what Kagome had done to her.

"Happy to see you again, Kagome," Sango lied though; she did not wish she did. Even though Kagome had hurt her so much, she would keep this smile upon her face. If Miroku and her friend were to be destined for each other, than she could not help it. She would stand back and let their love conspire between their hearts.

Kagome smiled. "Happy to see you, too, Sango. So, Miroku was telling me you went back to your home village?"

Sango nodded once. "Yes. I though that it was time to pay my respects again to my fallen comrades and father…" she explained. "Plus, I thought maybe it would be a good time to fix up the place."

"Well I hope you told me or InuYasha. We would have been more than happy to help," Miroku interrupted. Sango looked up to the monk as her chest suddenly felt heavy. She couldn't find her voice and if she had, it would crack on the spot.

Sango nodded and turned back around and walks towards Kirara after she reverts back into her kitten form. She crouches before her kitten and strokes the softness of her head.

"I don't think I can do this, Kirara," she whispered. Kirara looked up at her master and brushed herself against her hand to comfort her: As an encouragement that she can pull through this. Sango giggled as she thanked her cat and stood up; straightening her back.

Soon, InuYasha arrived with his neutral expression. "Come on let's go."

Everyone agreed. Kagome clutched her hands over her yellow back pack straps and moved herself onto her bicycle. Everyone else followed behind including Sango with Kirara at her side.

"Oh yeah, InuYasha…where were you all this time?" Kagome asked curiously.

InuYasha grunted. "Been here and there..."

Kagome tilted her head and sighed. She lets it go and continues walking.

When no one was looking, InuYasha's golden gaze turns off to the side to where Sango walked by her lonesome. Miroku walked by Kagome and Shippo upon the handlebars of her bike. Kirara had walked up ahead to be beside Shippo…it was Sango's wish that Kirara refrain herself from isolating those who ahd hurt her master. Hesitating, InuYasha slows his pace so Sango can catch up and walk alongside him.

"Hey." InuYasha continued walking without making eye contact. His gaze determined on whatever was in front of him.

Sango nearly gasped at his sudden appearance beside her. She made a quick glance to him as she felt her heart race before looking back towards the ground; hoping her bangs would curtain her blush so he wouldn't see. "Hey…" she murmured a response.

After that, the entire walk remained silent…but not awkward. Their footfalls were all that can be heard, and half witting remarks from InuYasha as he called to the others up front as Shippo had made a remark.

"Yeah, InuYasha was pretty impatient for you to return, Kagome!" Shippo said happily. Sango lets out a small giggle. This was how was before she had seen that disturbing sight. This happy aura was what she should feel fully, but…sadness would only overwhelm whenever Miroku's voice was heard.

"Keh! Who wouldn't be impatient? Kagome takes her sweet time to get here. I still think it would be best we had gone off without her," InuYasha said with an arrogant attitude.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kagome asked with a sharp tone within her. Her frightening eyes steered directly to the half demon whom kept both his hands behind his head, expression calm.

"I'm saying, Kagome, that you shouldn't takes so long.. I don't see why you have to do those tests. They're annoying. One of these days, we're going to leave you behind. I'm tired of being the only one able to go get you." InuYasha said after letting out a yawn.

"Um, InuYasha?" Sango whispered; her eyes widening to see that Kagome's face was getting red with rage. It was fearful to witness such an emotion from her. It was unpredictable what she may do…but in InuYasha's case, everyone knew what was coming up.

"What? It's true! We're better off without her. Naraku practically has the whole jewel. We just need to find him and destroy him," he mentions with an overly confident tone. Suddenly, his eyes open to face over to Sango, but realised that most of their tiny group was behind him.

"What the?" Tilting his head and raising a single eyebrow, InuYasha says, "Why are you all back there?"

It confused him to see their frightened faces: eyes widened in fear as if a ferocious and terrifying demon had approached them all. The aura above seemed stiff and confusion as well as to why on earth would their faces would appear to be this way.

"Is there something on me?" he asked. To make sure, InuYasha would thoroughly search his body to see what was so terrifying. To him, he wished that it wouldn't be anything embarrassing.

"InuYasha..!" The words were slow but lethal. Her voice had stabbed the air as if knives were scattered about that would soon strike the day lights out of him. Her voice made his skin crawl and heart racing with fear.

Slowly, the male turned his head to meet with the most terrifying being. Her eyes were most frightening as it was filled with high and intense rage. Through them, InuYasha can detect the redness within her soul that heated with raging fires. Various veins were soon visible. Soon, several sweat drops were seen across the poor male half demon's face. By her expression, he knew what was fast approaching and through her fearsome eyes, he very well knew that it would be unpleasant.

Deep breaths were inhaled and exhaled through Kagome's lips. Then, she took a vast inhalation of the air around them and through that, InuYasha couldn't find the voice to beg for mercy. When she exhaled, she screamed out, "SIT BOY!"

Yelp. InuYasha's face was then thrown into the earth; an implantation some may call it. As he had done so, the ground shook immensely which had made some to steady themselves from falling. Below him was left a crater mark that would most likely be permanent for many years to come.

Sango gasped from the pain which was released from his very lips. Anger was aroused within her. A frown washed away the feared look within her eyes; taking a step closer to tell Kagome off. But something caught her from yelling out the young girl's name. She wondered why this rage had sustain itself inside of her; why madness was rising. Was it because she felt bitter towards Kagome? Is it because she actually cared for InuYasha; the male whom stayed the first night of her despair? Both of these feelings she deeply wished to be washed away from her emotions, because she didn't like being mad at Kagome, nor wouldn't want to feel these unknown rising affections for InuYasha.

Sango brought herself to step back as she calmed her own face from wrinkling in a frown. She felt horrible to think of such a way towards Kagome. She was a good friend—up until lately—but Sango knew she can count on her whenever she felt the need of talking to someone.

"I was joking!" InuYasha cried in pain. His arms tried to sturdy himself against the earth as weakness surrounded him. It took a while for him to be fully on his feet, but the rage Kagome had did not cool down as he had wished it would.

"Well, it wasn't funny!" Kagome shouted angrily. "Sit!"

The group behind winced as they witnessed their friend receive another face implant. The earth shook again and the crater-InuYasha-shape enlarged beneath the poor male.

Kagome breathed in an out and stood to her feet. She calmed her body down by having her eyes closed and counting to ten. When the anger was washed away, Kagome turned towards her friends with a calm smile upon her face. "Shall we?"

Sango was appalled. She couldn't believe Kagome smiled as if nothing was wrong. But…then again, this was how it was before. Sango had felt bad for InuYasha back then and—like the others—thought he had deserved it. But considering what she was doing behind InuYasha's back right now, it seemed irrational of her.

As they walked by InuYasha's unconscious body, Sango looked down and set her weapon to the ground as she knelt by his side. With the softness of her fingers, she gently brushes the silver strands of his bangs away from his face and as she done so; she noticed the strained expression upon his face as his eyes were shut.

"He's out cold," Sango informed to the others in a low murmur.

Kagome pulled the breaks on her bike and stopped. The female turned around to face her friend.

"He'll get out of it soon. Now, come on, Sango." She said lightly as she turned herself back around to rejoin with Miroku and Shippo.

Sango was irritated, but she knew she had to keep herself from saying anything. As much as those two had hurt her, she didn't want to part from them because they helped her through hardships in which she could not manage to get through alone.

Keeping to herself, Sango tells the others, "I think I'll stay." Her voice was quieted and careful towards them so they could not detect the anger she felt.

Kagome's feet ceased against the ground; stopping herself in surprise as to why Sango desired to stay here with InuYasha.

"Y-you want to stay? But why?" she asked. But soon, her shoulder was held back with Miroku's palm. A small understanding smile appeared over his lips as his deep violet eyes trailed from Sango to Kagome.

"We mustn't disrupt Sango's decision, Kagome. If she wishes to stay, she can," he said softly; his eyes steering back over to Sango's.

Meeting with his gaze, sadness overwhelms the poor demon slayer as she quickly looked away to hide away the sadness on her eyes. This collision with her emotions seemed to overwhelming and she wished this sudden surround would stop and fade away.

Of course he would agree with me like this…he loves her. Sango couldn't exactly bring herself to think such a thing since tears would soon develop around her chocolate brown hues.

Both turned their forms away. "Alright, but come find us as soon as he wakes up, okay?" Kagome calls to her as they walk away.

Though they could not see it, Sango nodded.

Kirara brushed walked over to Sango. Not wanting her cat to see the sadness in her eyes right now to see how pathetic she though she was, Sango sends Kirara to walk with the others.

"Without InuYasha, they need all the protection they need, Kirara. We'll be right behind you, alright?" Sango said with sadness within her throat. Kirara wouldn't buy it, but, it was her master's wishes and she couldn't disobey them; no matter how much she wanted to stay.

As she watched them walk further and further away, Sango remains seated next to InuYasha. Her dark hues stray from them towards the male's form. Her fingers brush lightly against his forehead to sweep his silver strands to see his face. As she had done so, her expression flusters as her cheeks turn bright red. Her heart raced when she didn't wish it would.

"W-we're alone…" she murmurs through a soft tone as her heart continuously flutters within her chest.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Truth

The sky dimmed to the point where the golden sun lingered above the western horizon. The beauty this sunset beheld the lands across the country of Japan with the colourful hues of the sunset had brought temporary peacefulness to a certain female demon slayer. Long shadows were casted across the earth as the final melodic tunes of the day were let out in the air. Even from afar, the forest appeared to glow wonderful emerald colours.

Sango sat silently while she let this beauty fulfill her wanted desire for calmness; to release her from pain and this tension of being alone with InuYasha. The clearing both were in had exposed their closeness to one another, but something didn't let her keep a far distance between them. Something was holding her there, but keeping her mind off of it left her heart to calm down at a normal pace…for the time being.

Suddenly, this calming of Sango's heart raced by shifting movements in front of her. Quickly, she lets her gaze turn over to the waking InuYasha. His red clad shifts slightly as his eyes attempt to open to an empty space where he was.

An aftermath of pain subsides in InuYasha as he attempts to move. Unending throbbing waves of aches scrutinizes the male's body. His unsteadied arms manage to lift him from the ground and push himself to stand upright.

Spotting his struggles, Sango sympathizes for his sake. There was a caring nature to the girl towards InuYasha that subconsciously exposes without her partial knowing.

Sango extends out her hand to refrain the male from moving anymore that may hurt him. Seeing him in pain likes had grown for her concern and all she wanted was to protect him from hurt and pain. Before she can say anything, a low growl evades InuYasha's lips.

"Gah…some friends." InuYasha clenches his palms into tight balls of fists. Even though the others' scent had faded in the distances, the male still yelled at the top of his lungs. "Some friends you are!" he roared as het took deep breaths. With an angry sigh, InuYasha sniffs the air soon after to catch a particular scent which was near by.

With a raised eyebrow, InuYasha says aloud, "Sango?"

The hands were clasped over her own ears as she tried to tune out his booming yell. It was frightening to see what this man can do when he is overly angry. But as she heard her name, the female opens her eyes slowly as she removes her hands from her ears and looks up at InuYasha.

"Yes?" she asked frightfully. Her sudden voice made InuYasha jump by seeing how close she was.

"Oh! Y-you stayed behind?" he asked; rather surprised at her sudden devotion. He expected that when he awoke, that he would have to run and find the others as they had left him behind. But seeing that Sango stayed behind, InuYasha couldn't help but feel flattered.

Sango nodded slowly as she looked up at him with embarrassment exposed from her doe brown hues. She kept a hand close to her mouth, feeling wrong all of a sudden that she had stayed. He would probably get annoyed, she thought silently.

"I'm sorry, I...didn't have to," she murmured as she looked off to the side to avoid making eye contact with him as a sakura shade appears over the soft pallid surface of her cheekbones.

InuYasha had done the same thing; flattered and yet…embarrassed. His golden eyes steered from Sango's to avoid an awkward eye to eye moment. The redness in his cheeks revealed how flustered he was by her actions, though, he still very well liked that she stayed behind with him.

"What are you sorry for? There's no problem with you staying behind…" The heat in his face was like waves of fire repeatedly lashing against his face. He knew his face was deep red, but he wanted it to stop and he didn't know how.

"G-get on…" he demanded in a mere murmur as he turned around; his back facing Sango. He crouched lower so she can hop on with ease.

"What?" Sango asked in surprise as she looked towards him, seeing that his stance was peculiar, but she knew what it meant.

InuYasha sighed. "Do you want to walk all the way to meet them?" Annoyance was detected within his tone which Sango had strongly disliked.

"No," she said firmly as she stood to her feet. With her hands, she wraps them around each of his shoulder blade and pulls herself up; the long silver strands cushioning her torso. When she felt securely in place, she informs InuYasha that she was in place.

With that, InuYasha's feet begin to swiftly carry him across the earth with full speed. The scent of the others was vague, but he knew that if he runs forward and follows their scent trail correctly, he and Sango would rejoin them again in no time.

The lashing winds had blown their hairs behind them as InuYasha continuously ran. Sango had let her head down to resist the strong passing wind because she felt it was too much for her eyes. As she looked off to the side, her body tenses to see how fast these two were going. A sudden fear of clashing into something came to her mind. It was so blurry, that she couldn't tell if they had passed a root or a rock.

"Relax," InuYasha calls over the wind for Sango to hear out.

"I am!" Sango cries out as she shuts her eyes tightly.

InuYasha shakes his head quickly. "Your hands feel like your ready to jump off. If you're scared, don't worry! Just relax. Trust me; I haven't bumped into anything while doing this."

"R-really?"

"Yeah!"

Hesitantly trusting him, Sango melts her body into his as her body began to slowly relax. She feels the heaving breaths within his back as her ear gently rests against the surface of his back. Even so, the rapid heart rate seemed to calm her down as her eyes remain closed. She lets the gathered hair tresses become her pillow for the side of her face as the warmth peels from his skin against hers. Everything seemed so peaceful while relaxing and trusting InuYasha at the same time. It felt right where she was and how she held onto his shoulders.

"At least…not yet!" InuYasha cries out as a joke.

Sango's eyes widen as her body suddenly becomes tenser. "What?"

• • •

Constant chatters of people within the surrounding area were heard throughout; their happy conversations lighting up the area as a demon had been slain. With their thanks, the headman of the village had invited InuYasha and the group to stay within his large dwelling.

"Thank you kind sir," Miroku had said with a respected bowing of his head. "Will there be a provision of women as well?"

"Knock it off, Miroku." InuYasha says as he walks by him and the headman. Soon, two lovely ladies with hairs tied in a bun had approached the male half demon.

"Welcome. We'll show you to your room." They smiled at InuYasha then one turned to the monk. "And you as well, monk." With that, InuYasha and Miroku were led into their designated rooms they were to reside in for the night.

Watching InuYasha walk away, Sango can only feel that affection for him rising within her heart. She shuts her eyes tightly to push it down; to forget about him.

When they had returned, a frivolous demon had appeared and with an effortless battle, the demon was destroyed instantly. InuYasha continues to not speak to Kagome after what she had done and the others as well for deserting him, but with Sango, he would occasionally grant her with a brief smile which had caused her heart to race.

After settling in and having a fine dinner, Sango slides her rice paper door to let her tired self in. Fatigue was easily drawing within her and all she needed was sleep. After entering her room, she looks down to Kirara with a smile as she takes off her clothing and dressing into her long white robe usually worn for sleeping. She kneels down before her bed mat and slides in to feel the warmth it brought. Kirara rubs up against her as she made herself comfortable.

"Good night, Kirara," Sango said happily as she gave her cat a swift stroke across her back before blowing out the candle light. With that, the glow of the moon shines within her room through the translucent rice paper doors.

As her eyes begin to fall, a soft sound was heard in the distance. Audible foot falls against the floor boards began walking passed the rooms. Sango thought it may be an intruder so she raised herself from her bed and took hold of her Hiraikotsu with her hand in a firm grip as she raised herself slightly, only to see two silhouettes: one walking behind the other.

"Shh," a feminine voice called out. Judging by the silhouettes, these two were none other than Miroku and Kagome. She compressed her lips together as her chest weighed heavily; hearing their footsteps fade into the night. With a saddened look upon her face, Sango slipped back into bed as she tried to stop the tears from overflowing and to keep the pain in so Kirara wouldn't have to witness.

I just need some sleep, she thought to herself; closing her eyes tightly. Soon, fatigue was drawn in again and this time, she would gladly let herself fall into it to forget Miroku and Kagome's secret rendezvous.

Quickened footfalls ran across the floor boards this time. Sango's eyes flew open, wondering if it may be an intruder…a real one this time. Sango had swiftly used her movements and held back onto her weapon as her form turned around. Just as she did, there was a brief glimpse of a silhouette whom passed by. InuYasha.

She sat there for a long moment as she thought of where he might be headed. But soon, Miroku and Kagome's faces came to mind and led Sango to gasp.

H-he can't see that. He'll be heartbroken…Sango thought as she stood herself up and quickly slipped into her day clothes. With her hand, she quickly and quietly slides the door open to let herself out. She demands for Kirara to stay behind before venturing out for InuYasha.

Sango ran passed the gates and into the forest. She didn't know why or how she knew InuYasha had run into these very forests, but an instinct had kicked in. She looked up once after entering the woods; seeing the moon high in the sky as it hangs over the lands to bestow its beauty. Sango looked away and continued running passed the brushes and remained she to keep at this quick pace.

As she ran, she heard two voices in the distance. One voice was giggling and the other laughing. Sango stopped herself as she walked instead to see a clearing far in the distance through the thickets of interrupting low branches as two figures danced around or ran around. She neared to get a clearer look and seen that Kagome was running away from Miroku, but laughing about it. Both ran around in a small clearing where the moon was exposed greatly and created their late night light for their time alone.

"Come get me!" she called out to the monk with a happy smile.

Miroku laughed and came at her from behind. "I got you." Miroku's arms wrap around securely over Kagome's waist; holding her close to his body as he neared his lips near her right ear. "You're mine," he joked in a whisper as he turned her body around for their eyes to meet.

"I'm yours," she replied with a calm smile. Kagome raised her arms and coiled his neck within them and brought Miroku close. Little distance was between their faces and the breath of his was felt across her lips as she notices how close he was closing in. Her cheeks redden as she felt the closeness between the two; their bodies pressed together.

Kagome's heart races as the monk brought his lips against hers. She felt the firmness of his hands holding onto her; showing her that he had no desire to let her go any time soon.

From afar, Sango watched, but looked away as soon as their lips had met. The sight of this had brought sadness to her once more. She wanted to scream ad let all the anger built up inside her. But she needed to refrain herself, so, she clasped her hands—one atop the other—over her mouth to keep herself from releasing any sounds that she may regret later.

Just as she was in the midst of running back towards the headman's house, reflected light was caught at the corner of her eyes from across the clearing.

Sango's eyes look up, curious what this light may be. When her attention of this light was clearer, the silver strands of hair were visible. They reflected the moon's light finely and visibly. The rest of the figure was hidden behind dark shadows casting alongside, but looking closely, there was a hint of red cloth caught under the radiant light.

"InuYasha…" Sango breathed, sadness beginning to detect through her thin lips.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Hurt

Constant obstacles steered Sango's way as she tries her hardest and quickest to make it through them in time. Her footsteps were quieted but the rustling leaves while a gentle breeze runs swiftly through them; passing by those who are in its way.

She needed to get to him; she needed to be there for him, whose heart must be broken. Sadness was brought to Sango's eyes because it was what she wanted to protect from InuYasha, so he wouldn't be hurt. But witnessing Kagome and Miroku express how they felt towards one another, she couldn't imagine how the pain flown through the male.

It wasn't long before she reached the destination she desired. She raises her head and looks towards the branches and lets her eyes to scan the high tops of trees on search for him. Soon, her doe brown eyes had caught InuYasha's form; still upon the branch she had seen while standing across the clearing.

Sango nears herself to the tree; looking up. The rage within the male was visible: his head was lowered and his lethal claws dug themselves into the base of the tree. As he done so, fragments of tree bark descend onto the earth.

Pained to see him like this, hesitation arose within Sango, wondering if she should call out his name or not. Her chest suddenly became heavy as her eyes look off to the side. It was hurtful to see a friend whom was emotionally in pain. But considering he had helped her during the night she felt hurt the most, she decided to do the same.

So, with enough courage she can bring up, the female calls out for his name. "InuYasha…" she whispered softly.

InuYasha hadn't moved after hearing his name whispered out. The only thing that moved was his ears in which flickered a few times before he letting out a deep sigh. Since then, he didn't say anything or do anything more but descend himself from the tree and walked passed Sango.

The direction he walked towards was the direction away from the village. As he walked away, Sango could not find the movement in her legs to move. She contemplated whether to chase after him or stay and let him leave and endure in this pain himself.

Watching him, the moon peeked through crevices and outlet from the trees above had reflected upon InuYasha's silver hair; getting further and further away. Watching him getting far from her reach, Sango's heart took over control of her body. She soon found out that her legs were moving rather quickly over to him. The weighing of her heart was heavy and too much to bear to watch him walk away like this; to be left alone and not anybody to help him out.

"InuYasha!" Sango whispered out a cry; careful for the others not to hear her. But after calling out his name, he ignored her voice and continued walking; acting as if he had never heard it. It irritated her and hurt her. But she continued following him and trying to get closer, but as she had done so, he continued getting farther away.

It seemed like forever walking through this forest to get to him. She wanted to stop and head back, but her heart did not let her. It continued to push Sango through these trees to catch up to the man she had confusions of feelings for. Soon, the two had come across a stream and she was closer to InuYasha than she was back in the woods.

The stream was quiet, but made rippling sounds as it runs down. The moon reflects off of it; making a shimmering glitter. The sparkling of the water had bounced the light and to InuYasha and Sango's faces.

When there were no trees nor other obstacles, Sango ran for it. Her feet carried her across the forest floor. She called out his name once again, but he turned around with anger and annoyance in his eyes. Seeing him so angry as it hid all of his sadness, she stopped in her tracks and brought her hand close to her heart as she looked at him.

"Is that what you couldn't tell me three days ago?" InuYasha said angrily as his index finger was directed towards the direction of where they had last seen Kagome and Miroku.

Sango's heart was getting heavy again. From his voice, she detected how mad he may be against her. Words were not successfully sought out, so instead, she lowers her head and nods. "I was trying to protect you, InuYasha," she whispered while her eyes were away from his; frighten of how his feeling may be toward her now.

InuYasha scoffed. "Protect me? Well, I'm sorry to say that you were kind of unsuccessful at that, Sango. I'm sure that if you had told me sooner…it would have…it wouldn't have…" The male clenches his palms into fists as he looks away. "It wouldn't have hurt this much!" he yells as his eyes close tightly.

Suddenly, waves of pain and aches swarmed Sango's heart; repeatedly stabbing the surface and puncturing to let her feelings pour throughout her entire body. She felt weak like she couldn't say anything more but a simple and soft, "I'm sorry."

"'I'm sorry' will not let me forget, Sango." InuYasha said coldly. "You're just as a part of it as them!" He had stopped himself there; aware that his voice may crack any minute. The sudden heartbreak was surrounding him; subsiding within his heart with each second. Not wanting to take any more of this pain, he turns himself around for his back to Sango.

His words had stabbed another wound into her heart; being sided with the two whom had also broke her heart. She looked up finally to see his back turning towards her. Her heart suddenly races unevenly seeing that he was going to take leave. As InuYasha leapt into the air, Sango's own knees bend and jumped into the air; grabbing for his red haori sleeve. She tightened her grasp around it as she felt herself being pulled into him with her own force.

"InuYasha, please don't!" She cried.

This sudden interrupted had caused the male to land smoothly into the cold stream; but he feet weren't bothered one bit. Unlike InuYasha, Sango's unsteadiness had caused her knees to give out on her, thus, leaving her to fall onto them before the male. She then digs her face into the cloth; desperately wishing for him to stay.

"Don't leave…don't leave me, InuYasha…" she sobbed lightly into the sleeve.

InuYasha looked to the side; keeping his eyes away from hers. "Sango, let go."

Sango shook her head as her hand still holds onto his sleeve.

"Let go," he whispered; less angry now.

She shakes her head again.

InuYasha felt his chest become heavy as he felt this devotion of Sango's. He didn't want to do it, but he attempts to pull himself away from her with a little force. But fear soon kicked in and Sango lunges herself at him and her arms wrapping around his waist. Water splashed around her and soaking her kimono, but the female did no show no sign of caring how drenched her clothing was.

"You helped me, InuYasha…Let me help you," she whispered as one side of her face is against his abdomen. "I'm sorry what you had seen, InuYasha…It had pained me too and, you were there to help me through it, though you didn't know what was bothering me then. I want you to know that I'm here and that you don't have to leave."

The male's golden hues were looking off into the distance as Sango spoke. His heart was weighing heavily; more than he can handle. But he showed no sign of staying and only determination for him to leave.

Sango didn't want him to leave and venture out alone and dealing with this alone in solidarity. Plus, without him, she couldn't find the will to be around Miroku and Kagome. With him there, she can always pull a smile to hide that pain and with him there, Sango found a way to be happy whether it was InuYasha smiling to her or being silly without his knowledge. It was one of the traits she loved about him…though now, she didn't realize such feelings she felt towards the male.

"I want you to stay, InuYasha!" Sango cried as she noticed he had shown no sign of response. "Stay! Don't leave me alone…" As soon as those words were said, the tears around her eyes spilled over and ran down her pallid cheeks; sparkling as they spilled from the moonlight above them.

Suddenly, that feeling of being wanted had struck InuYasha and his heart was suddenly lifted by Sango's words. He felt he needed to respond to her, but didn't know how. It was then when she pulled herself up and wrapped her arms fully around him. This sudden action caused the male's cheeks to heat up while the cold and weak arms were wrapped around his neck.

"Don't leave," she whispered softly by the side of his face as she lets his silver hair collide with her face.

Feeling her arms around him, InuYasha soon found himself wrapping his own arms around her and pulling her close to his torso. Sango's desire for him to stay was something the male wanted to hear. But the painful image within his mind was too much for him to face the others the next day. The rage he still held towards Miroku was something he didn't want to let out to the monk while he was a half demon; a creature whose strength and speed were very much like any other demons out there.

Weakness came to Sango's knees again as she felt InuYasha's arms surround her; enclosing her figure as she felt their bodies press. Redness appeared over her cheeks, but she kept her arms coiled around the male's neck. She didn't want to let him go and her strength over him was the sign.

InuYasha placed a hand over her head as he moved his face towards her ear where he would speak softly into it; careful for her not to detect the sadness within his tone. "I don't want to hurt Miroku…Because if I do, I'll hurt you." It was his desire not to hurt Miroku right now, because he knew all this time how much she had cared for the monk…perhaps even loved him. Though knowing this now, it pained InuYasha as well because, without his knowing, he had developed feelings for Sango.

Sango held onto him as she felt the tears spill from her own eyes as she shut them tightly. InuYasha's words made her knees even weaker where she couldn't even feel her legs anymore…due to the numbness from the freezing stream.

Feeling her fall into his arms, InuYasha unwrapped his own arms from Sango's waist and placed one behind her back and one arm behind her knees and soon, she was cradled within his arms. Sango held onto his neck as he had done so and felt her feet land onto the dry earth a second later.

Pulling back to see her face, InuYasha wipes some trailing tears from Sango's cheeks. He didn't want to see her cry for him. It pained him to see her cry like this…especially if it was for his sake.

Before he can leave, InuYasha neared himself to her face until his lips were close to her ear. "I won't be gone long…Wait for me, Sango." His soft whispers had Sango's heart racing against her chest. Pulling away, he gives Sango one last look and turned around; disappearing into the shadows.

Sango didn't know when he would be back but she knew she would wait for him…as long as it was needed, she would wait for him.

**|Writer's Notes|**  
Hey there. I didn't leave much of a cliff hanger here, but it does leave you on edge what is to happen next doesn't it? (Laughs) I really hope you're liking the rest of Transcend and that you are excited for more chapters. Ja ne.  
XOXO k-a


	8. Chapter 8

The evening sun lingered over the western horizon while the soft ashen clouds chased along the golden rays and plunged along with their golden friend. The sky was already darkening and the third day was coming to and end: the third day where there was still no evidence of InuYasha's whereabouts. Each day was slowly passing and each day only weighed Sango's saddened heart.

These past lonely days, Sango found each moment unbearable after following after her friends as they searched for the male half demon high and low throughout Japan. But it only got a little better after Miroku suggested she go into the sky with her furry companion, Kirara, and search high above the treetops in hope for the found InuYasha. So far, no sign and Sango nor she wishes finding him, but for only him to return.

The atmosphere around the small broken group had only gotten heavier since InuYasha's leave. Kagome worried over whether the possibilities of where he had gone off to when they were all to search for the Jewel Shards. She was soon depressed as the thought of Kikyo had come to her mind, having a hunch maybe he set off to search for her. For now, Sango could care less for Kagome's feelings as she flew up high and away from everyone else to be by her lonesome...with the excepction of Kirara's company of course.

Sango sighed as she felt the wind draughts against her face and flies her dark hair into the atmosphere. Her pallid hands find themselves running into her feline friend's fur for warmth; a feeling she hadn't felt during InuYasha's absence. She closes her eyes as she lies her head against Kirara's top head, thinking this warmth is just not the same.

The slayer quickly reopened her eyes as the night replayed once again inside the dark crevices of her deeply hidden memories she wish could wash away like a river washing away one's scent. It was all to painful to witness such a heart-breaking departure. But what only bothered Sango more than this pain, was that she couldn't understand why she had grown such deep feelings for the hanyou's whereabouts.

Distressed, the female had her loyal companion retrieve back onto the earth. The blue sky now turning a dark pink and purple colour mixed with the sun's orange hue that painted a beautiful scene across overhead. She was baffled by such beauty, she nearly forgot her troubles.

"Kirara," Sango softly spoke; so soft it was nearly inaudible even for the feline. "The sky is so beautiful...peaceful."

Both were descending and all Kirara can do was softly roar in agreement as her enlarged paws thumped against Japan's earth while a fresh gust of wind brushed against the slayer's pallid skin. Her eyes fluttered shut once more; feeling fatigued from a long day of searching at Kagome's will.

**FLASHBACK**

_"We can go without him. If he left, he left. He obviously doesn't want us searching for him, so why waste our valuable time to look for Naraku?"_

_Different colour of various eyes looked Sango's direction as she sat silently before the roaring campfire Miroku had built for their warmth for the night. Obviously bothered, the monk Miroku shifted his seat to sit closer to the slayer._

_She sat still, her eyes intently looking into the fire to avoid any eye contact. It hurt to have him so near and knowing he bear no affectionate feelings towards her. She was in love with Miroku, but from her witnessing this week, she unwillingly knew that the feeling was not mutual._

_"Sango...Will you follow me?" the male asked politely as he stood to his feet effortlessly; his hand holding onto his golden staff._

_The slayer didn't wish to look suspicious so she had stood to her feet as well; following Miroku into the dark forest away from the fires glow. They had walked little ways which upset Sango more, for she wished to take a long walk, even if it did hurt, she wanted to be with the monk alone with no eyes to witness their conversation._

_"Kagome cares for InuYasha very much, Sango...we both know that." Miroku spoke in a soft but sincere tone. The twist in Sango's heart twisted harder, but her eyes suppressed great pain. "So, as her loyal friends, we must help her find him."_

_"But it would only slow us down!" she exclaimed to the monk; almost loud enough for the others to hear her troubled words. "With that one shard as Kohaku's only lifeline, we're just wasting chances to save him, Miroku." Hearing the monk talk so loyally of Kagome angered her. It spured great hate towards the two, she wanted to scream at him: To scream how the two could have hurt her so much...to endure this pain alone._

_"I know, Sango...But Kagome is our friend. Look at her..." he murmured as his beautiful violet eyes turned towards the distressed human school girl with Sango's eyes following. Kagome's arms were wrapped around her knees while her doe-brown eyes stared deep into the glowing flames while her eyes read obvious worriment. This saddened look only made the slayer feel incredible guilt for hating on her 'friend'._

_Clenched fists, Sango looked away from the girl and looked down towards the soft earth beneath their feet. "Alright."_

_"Thank you," Miroku said in relief._

_Another impact of hate suffered her heart as she turned half ways away from the monk. "Is that it? Because you're wasting my time right now," she whispered coldly; her eyes filled with pain and rage. She quickly walked away from him to sit back before the fire where the tiny cat had converted back into a large beautiful feline that cushioned Sango's body._

**END...**

Sango's eyes reopened after replaying the night three nights before today. She felt incredible guilt and she hated how loyal she was towards others. Hate always dissolved for Kagome, but Miroku...the dissolution of hate comes and goes...like the wind shifting from west to east.

As she stepped her one foot onto the softened soil, the slayer suddenly felt alone. The valley was big and forests were a far distant look out. It was beautiful, but this loneliness she felt from the world (besides Kirara) only had she engulfed in the winds cold that now surrounded her body.

But before she could expand on this prospective loneliness, a heinous omen-like aura crept into the atmosphere. Her eyebrows pulled together as she took stance while she let her yukata fly from her body to reveal her traditional demon slayers outfit.

The sleek black attire hugged every curve around her body while she held onto her large weapon as the feline behind her neglected to change back into a harmless kitten.

"Careful Kirara...Something is coming. Have my back..." she murmured while the aura grew closer and closer to the large area.

"Sango!" Voices interrupted her concentration. She looked back to see Shippo running for the slayer while the Miroku and Kagome followed behind him. His little fox-like stature ran towards her at great speed. But before she could even respond about the ominous aura, five feet behind her, a demon hissed and spurted out of the ground and into the high air.

Sango flew forward along with Kirara from such a prevailing impact leading her to fall flat on her front body.

"Ugh," she grunted as she used all her might to stand back on her feet where she took her Hiraikotsu and urged Kirara to fly into the air. Quickly, the slayer grasped onto the feline's fur with a strong hold and hauled herself onto her back where the cat flew vigourously into the sky while the snake landed back onto the ground.

The others scattered to safety. Miroku took stance with his trusted staff and Kagome with her bow and arrows. They aimed and fought the snake demon with great might while Sango thrown her hiraikotsu. But something's gone wrong...

The skilled snake had caught it with his tongue and hissed the boomerang-like weapon back towards Sango. The movement was so fast, she couldn't move quite quickly. A simultaneous whir sprung about while her weapon shot back at her.

The powerful force of her weapon struck against Kirara's ribs which caused Sango to fall alongside her faithful companion. "Kirara!" she screamed the feline's name as she tried retrieving her hurt friend. The fall was fast and many ways possible that Sango didn't have time to gather the height they fell from or how long it would be until she and Kirara struck the ground. What mattered most here was her friend and the fact she could not lose her like this.

Before Sango could gather her dangerous surroundings, a destructive impact collided with ehr body where the force forced her to fall unconscious. Darkness began swallowing the female's consciousness. Her eyes dropped shut while her the noise around her faded into a mute.

Is this what dying felt like? She thought. Because then and there, she felt like nothing mattered anymore. In the back of her mind, she welcomed this, but also fretted for Kirara's safety. Is she alive? Is she okay?

"Kirara..." Sango's word broke through a cracked and hushed voice while darkness completely welcomed her mind.


	9. Chapter 9

Unanswered Questions

The painful feeling of loneliness crept through the deepened crevices of Sango's hurting heart. It was dark and Sango couldn't attain the surroundings around her. She couldn't move from where she lied. Painful gusts of wind surpassed her. She couldn't breathe nor hear anywords that came from her mouth. She screamed louder...Nothing.

Names...

"Kagome! Miroku! Shippo! Kohaku! KIRARA!" she screamed. Again...they were as inaudible as a butterfly's flutter. She grew saddened...wondering where Kirara had gotten to. Was the fight over? If so...where were the others? Had they gone and left the injured young woman to perish in this forever darkness.

Sango couldn't feel anything. She wanted to move, but nothing motivated her limbs to even reach around. She was physically weak and couldn't stifle a scream. She continued to yell but they were hushed by these horrid wind shifts.

She wanted to cry, but tears of sadness couldn't spill from her beautiful eyes. She forced them to...but could not even feel the streams flow from her eyes and onto her pallid cheeks. Suddenly, feeling alone only stressed her out even more and soon, she sobbed uncontrollably. Though she can't hear herself cry, she continued.

But, to ehr surprise, InuYasha's face appeared...as if to wipe the darkness away. It was faint...and the hue of black lightened a bit to InuYasha's face. She frowned...Sango then tried to reach for the image but failed to even move a finger. She cried some more and soon felt tears begin to spill and suddenly, the thought of the half demon had brushed this blackness away. Whenever she thought of him, darkness faded into a bright light.

"InuYasha..." she whimpered to her dismay. Her voice was heard through her own ears, and the face of the male grew brighter. Darkness swept away from shielding her eyes and a bright light wholly blinded her sight.

"InuYasha?" she repeated as she soon felt arms secure around her body fully. This barrier only meant she was safe...for now.

Sango's eyes reopened to a silver light. The sunset sky was hidden beneath numerous bunches of clouds. It was now dark, but blurry. Flustered, the female began to gather what had just happened. Abruptly, the last memory she had was seeing Kirara's face in pain. Her eyes flew open then and began to move her body.

"Agh!" she cried in pain. "Kirara? Kirara?"

"Sango, don't move. Kirara's right there." This voice...It was so familiar and yet warm. It overwhelmed her entire being in a way she hadn't felt since that one night with him. A raspy yet soft voice which she tried to pinpoint the owner of this beautiful voice.

To much pain, Sango reached up to feel the surface of a warm face. The supple cheek that bears prominent cheekbones was in her near touch. Sango winced at the returning pain after letting her hand drop back into her stomach. She then tried to erase the aggravating blur from her eyes to clarify her prediction of the owner of this warming voice.

As she did, the silver light grew only darker and as did her saviour figure.

InuYasha looked forward to get her to safety. His determined eyes searched for a nearby tree where he had witnessed this scene before racing for Sango's rescue. His arms safely secured around the harmed yet delicate body which hid away Kirara's kitten form from the compelling winds that rushed against him while he ran.

"Wait here," his voice demanded as his tough hands gently placed Sango's wounded body onto the earth behind a tree so she was hidden from any source of peril. He lay Kirara's fractured body onto the slayer's lap. "I'll be right back," he promised.

No...don't leave me again, Sango wanted to call out but couldn't find her voice again. The pain was nearly unbearable. Every bone and nerve in her body throbbed with painful seconds. Each second lulled slowly while she lied there lifelessly. She tried to grasp what had just happened...Where did InuYasha come from? Was he watching all this time? She wanted to wrap her finger around it, but failed to even answer her questions.

Meanwhile, the half demon had raced back to the scene in a second where he whipped out his Tesusaiga. The trustable sword was gripped with strong hands; holding it sturdily as the snake demon had come at him.

"Stupid snake," he breathed as he planted his feet hard onto the ground as he waited for the right time to strike. But unexpectedly, the snake demon had sprung up into the air once again; opening his mouth wide to spur acid onto InuYasha.

"Die, half demon!" hissed the snake but InuYasha had leapt into the air as the snake was descending.

He looked at him with rage and anger in his eyes. "Shut up..." Swinging the sword at him, he creates a sliced wound across the demon's abdomen which caused him to hiss in pain. As soon as both opponents collided with the ground, InuYasha cried, "Wind scar!" which led a blinding light to totally swallow the demon; destroying every speck of its existence.

A hush fell over the land and the earth continued to fulfill its regular daily duties.

"Sango," InuYasha murmured and turned back around while sheathing his Tetsusaiga. Swiftly, he ran back towards the forest; not caring to take a second glance (or first for that matter) at everyone else. Right now, he felt he needed to be there for Sango. He knew how hurt she was and he couldn't shake the feeling of selfishness that hung over him over the fast few days.

Before he could think of an apology he reached Sango's location where her eyes were shut tight while minute sobs left from her lips. InuYasha frowned...By now, he wished he had been there for Sango and if he hadn't left, she wouldn't be in so much physical and emotional pain right now.

"Sango...I'm back." It seemed liked hours for his return. Suffering from intense pain had let the seconds feel like an eternal hour that cannot be surpassed at anytime. "I'm sorry," he whispered apologetically as his golden hues transferred themselves to look down and away from her eyes. Sango heard and could only reveal a smile for his return.

"InuYasha I—"

"InuYasha? Sango-chan!" Kagome's distraught voice had interrupted Sango's broken words.

InuYasha nearly winced at the voice...the owner of that voice had hurt him in every way possible on his fragile heart. He wanted to turn to her and yell 'stay away!' But it was hard...he still deeply cared for Kagome and it would only make him feel guilty.

"InuYasha... I'm just—"

"InuYasha, thank goodness you're back...Sango? Are you-" Interupting the injured Sango again, Kagome knelt beside her and observed her condition.

"Where have you gone off to, InuYasha?" Miroku had asked as he entered the scene. Shippo right on his feet as well.

The male growled low and inaudible under his breath as he looked at Sango; avoiding Kagome's eyes to avoid the pain he had felt since witnessing her and Miroku's little romantic rendezvous a few days back. Replaying it was the last thing on his mind right now...because for now, his worries and concerns were on Sango.

"None of your business," he growled after standing up and walking pass Miroku. The monk sensed a stuffy atmosphere and to calm it, he wanted to attempt to make things better with InuYasha...whatever what was bothering him.

InuYasha continued walking; sniffing the air occasionally for a nearby stream. He was aware of the monk following him, but chose to ignore his presence to continue his search for water. Fresh cold water to ease the bruised pain across Sango and Kirara's fractured bodies. Thankfully, a stream was heard and the male hurriedly darted for it.

With great speed, Miroku had closely followed behind until both had stopped in front of a small stream which held small edible fish. But most importantly, Inuyasha pulled out a handkerchief from his sleeve in which Kagome had given him a while back, and dipped it into the stream to soak a great deal of water.

"What's the matter InuYasha? You're hardly speaking...Why you had left anyways?" the monk asked with curiosity in his voice. These questions stifled InuYasha's anger from snapping at him. Instead, he took the soaked cloth and ran back to where everyone else were; leaving Miroku behind with unanswered questions.

InuYasha took the dampened cloth and placed it upon Kirara as Kagome tended to Sango's wounds; bandaging up open wounds and tensoring up bruised areas around Sango's body. The schoolgirl wanted to know about InuYasha's whereabouts for the past few days, but he had deserted the fact of informing everyone.

"Why did you leave, InuYasha?" Kagome asked sincerely while her eyes were still on Kirara's body. "Please tell me...I was worried—"

"You tell me, Kagome!" He didn't want to hear her voice...the sweet innocent voice that hid this source of infidelity.

"I don't...understand?" She murmured.

InuYasha frowned at her and looked away. He sat back against the tree; close to Sango as if to keep her safe from harm again. "Whatever Kagome...Don't play the innocent act. Answer me this one question..."

Silence from the girl.

"Do you love Miroku?"


End file.
